I Wish I Had an Angel
by evildarkrai55
Summary: Tyson Young wasn't exactly happy, but he wasn't an angst ridden teen. So when the young adult discovers that he's a Tamer and his partner is a childish angel, what's he to do? Protect his home? Make it rain pancakes? Suddenly believe in Treesus? Only time will tell! (NOTE: Rating may go up as time goes on. As it stands, the rating is for blood and language.)


_**Hey, guys! I know, it's been forever and a half and I've all but abandoned everything else. Let's hope that's not the case with this! :D Anyways, onto my author's note...I haven't written in a while. So, forgive me if this fic seems choppy to you, but I'm trying. Also, expect my other fics to be taken down soon. Possibly even as you read this. I'm likely to never go back to 'em. However, if any of you wanna try and pick them up, let me know! I'll tell you the direction I was going with them and you can go from there.**_

_**Anyways, I'm sure you can identify everything in here. I'm not too focused on lack of description - I more or less just want to get this idea out there. I might even load up a companion note to this, explaining my reasoning behind Lucemon and such. If I have other huge notes, they'll go there. With that in mind, I present to you...another darkrai crapfic! :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. At all. I wish I did. The directions I'd take it...  
**_

* * *

Tyson Young sighed as he raked his hand back through his messy blonde hair. Being a security guard at an empty warehouse wasn't exactly the most exciting job, especially when you were only twenty years old.

His life wasn't exactly exciting; two years graduated from school, no girlfriend, a limited social life, and a vivid imagination. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack, wasn't exactly strong (in fact, he was rather scrawny), and not to mention his less-than courageous attitude.

Needless to say, he preferred bright rooms, usually being by himself, and a good video game to pass the time.

"Why is this place so dang boring…?" He muttered to himself. He pulled out his phone, checking for any new messages. And, of course, there were none. No one was up at 4:15 AM.

Well, except himself, of course. And that was boring.

Tyson leaned back in his chair, giving a long, drawn out sigh. Honestly, he'd give anything for a little excitement. He'd even take a damned squirrel running around the warehouse over this.

So imagine his surprise when he felt his phone vibrate erratically, indicating a phone call. After jumping a mile high, he looked at the screen to see that it was his mother calling. Which was odd, considering the time. He hit the answer button, furrowing his brow. "Hello?" He asked.

"Is this Tyson Young?" A distinctly male, definitely un-mom like voice responded.

"Uh…yeah? Who is this?" He started panicking slightly, wondering who this man was. Certainly not his father.

"Mr. Young, I'm Officer Harkins. We couldn't find you at your residence, so we deemed it necessary to contact you via phone." The now identified law enforcer said.

Tyson gulped a bit, starting to get a bad feeling in his gut. "Y-yeah? What's this about…?" He stuttered out.

"Son, there's no easy way to put this. There's been an accident." The officer stated. "Your parents and sister…they were involved in a head-on collision. I'm afraid they were…killed, upon impact."

The young man couldn't help but try to spit out an answer. A sentence. A word. Anything. But he couldn't. He couldn't even make a coherent thought.

"Tyson? Mr. Young, are you still there?" He distantly heard. "We need to know where you are, Mr. Young."

Tyson thought he managed to get out an answer of some kind. He wasn't too sure.

'_Dead…? It can't be true…' _He thought to himself. He felt tears run down his face, however, because he knew, deep down, that it was true.

* * *

The funeral service was short, as per Tyson's own request. His parents and sister were all cremated simply due to the extremity of their injuries. Three headstones had been placed side by side deep within the graveyard, simply for ease of finding them and to make sure that they were close together.

But it wasn't like Tyson was going to visit them anymore. He had paid his respects at the funeral. And he visited at least one more time, telling them that he was sorry that he didn't respect them enough, that he wasn't there in the end, and that he was sorry for nearly everything else.

But most of all, he was sorry that he wouldn't be visiting anymore. Too much guilt.

Three years had passed since the events that happened, and he was learning to cope. Somewhat, at least. Twenty-three years old, and the young man was doing just fine on his own. He was keeping steady payments on the house that he now owned, he had risen to a higher position within the security company (and he quickly found out being a site supervisor wasn't exactly easy), and he was still the anti-social nerd he always was.

And today was his day off. He believed a walk through the nearby state park was in order, if only because today was…weird.

It had all began when he woke up that morning. He knew he had off, and that his employees would be just fine without him. Tyson had begun his daily ritual of brushing his teeth and taking a shower, when he quickly realized he was without a towel. Now, his dilemma was simple: he was already in the shower, and therefore already wet. He didn't like wandering about his house dripping wet.

"Dangit…Can't believe I forgot a towel…" He sighed out, banging his head against the shower wall. He proceeded to contemplate whether to get out now and quickly grab a towel, or sit in the bathroom until he dried. And, really, there was only one answer. So, leaving the shower running, he opened the curtain and prepare to step out, only…

There was a towel – neatly folded and ready for use, just sitting nearby on the toilet seat.

Tyson scratched his head in confusion, wondering just where the hell that had come from. He was almost positive that he forgot to grab one. Or maybe he forgot he grabbed one in the first place? He wasn't too sure, to be honest.

"Eh…I probably grabbed it and forgot about it." He muttered to himself, shrugging. He turned the water off and dried himself off, grabbing his nearby pile of clothes, sniffing a few articles, and putting on the ones that at least weren't smelly.

However, the bathroom was just the beginning. Strange events happened the rest of the morning, from his mail being mysteriously brought in to his front table when he looked away to his iPod mysteriously going missing, despite it being in the exact spot he had left it not even five minutes ago.

So, a walk was in order.

He had driven down to the rather large Lake Geode, which was located in the center of the park. He wasn't sure of the lake's measurements, and he didn't much care. It was calm, it was peaceful, but most of all, it was away from society.

Truly, a great place to think. Minus the damn fog that had just rolled in, of course.

Tyson stopped and had to think for a moment. It wasn't humid, it was nearing about noon and this fog had rolled in thick suddenly. Not to mention something felt off about it…

Curse his fascination with excessive horror movie binges.

But truly, something just didn't feel right in the air. It felt like something was watching him. Staking him. Hell, he could –swear- he saw a giant shadow charging at him from the lake, getting bigger and bigger. It would have been funny to him had the shadow start manifesting more clearly, until the outline of what seemed to be a serpent of some kind could be seen. Oh, and did he mention the growling he heard? Because that was a thing.

"DigiDestined…" A voice practically hissed out. Tyson shivered, not because of a sudden temperature drop, but rather due to the coldness of this voice. "Come to me…I know what you truly want…"

Tyson started breathing heavily, his eyes widening. What was this…thing…talking about…? He stared out at the giant figure as some of the weird fog cleared, and he nearly lost control of his bowels.

It was the freaking _Loch Ness monster._ Or at least it's cousin. The serpentine creature, as far as Tyson could tell, was big, menacing, and downright mean looking. What he could see of it's body was blue with red stripes, and it had a seemingly yellow plated head with cold blue eyes. And the damn thing was _grinning._

"You want power…" The creature said. "You want a companion who can show those pesky humans to not mess with you…you want this world to burn, I can feel it…"

Tyson blinked. Yes, he hated all the damn sympathizers who came and offered their pity and condolences nearly every day, and he hated the scammers who tried to take advantage of a grief stricken man, but he didn't want to watch the world burn.

"Become my Tamer…I can help you in a way others can't…" The leviathan hissed.

"I…" Tyson started. A part of him tried telling him this was just a result of him going crazy, that he shouldn't indulge his sub-concious, but he felt the need to respond anyway. "…I won't. I may not like a lot of people, but I don't want to watch this planet, my home, burn!"

The giant creature seemed to frown. "Pity…" It reared its head back, a light blue energy forming at its mouth. Tyson could've sworn the temperature had plummeted significantly. "Ice Blast!" The creature cried out, firing what looked like _snow _from its mouth. It froze the water all the way up to Tyson, and it was then that the boy knew he was in trouble. That he wasn't dreaming. That he wasn't hallucinating.

That he was likely to die.

So, he did the only thing he could think of: he crossed his arms in front of his face, clenched his eyes shut, and prayed for a miracle.

"You know, Tyson, you seem to be needing me a lot today! Crusade Barrier!"

The young man opened his eyes, blinking, as he wasn't quite dead yet. In fact, he was certain someone (or some_thing_) had just protected him. He lowered his arms, and what he saw in front of him made him blink and drop his jaw in shock.

It was an _angel_! Or close enough, at least! Whatever it was, it was humanoid. It looked like a child, probably no older than ten, with eight wings (ten if you counted the pair mounted on his head), golden blonde hair, and gold bands on his wrists and ankles. His only article of clothing looked to be a toga of sorts.

The boy-like being had his arms out in front of him, a translucent gold barrier being supported by him. On its front was a giant white cross. And it was the only thing keeping Tyson from being frozen solid.

The humanoid glanced back at Tyson over his left shoulder, revealing ice-blue eyes and a purple marking under his eye. He was obviously straining against the leviathan's attack. "Jeez…" He said, smirking at Tyson, despite his current predicament. "Where would you be without me today?"

Tyson blinked, confused. "What…? Who are you?! What the hell is going on?!" He shouted, his frustration finally mounting.

The sea serpent's attack ended, and it growled at the angeloid. "Yes…who are you to dare try and stop me…?"

The boy dropped his barrier and turned to the giant creature, smiling serenely. "Me? Sorry, that was rude of me…My name is Lucemon. And I'm Tyson's Digimon."

* * *

_**And...that's it! Chapter 1 done! :D Frankly, I'm disappointed in myself - I'm considering going back later and changing that intro part. As soon as I figure out how and this story gets on the road. Review if you liked, favorite, etc! You know what to do!**_

_**...Okay. I sense your anticipation. HAVE SOME BONUS QUOTES~**_

* * *

"L-Lord Lucemon?!"

"And you smell funky! Stinky!"

"Sealadong or whatever its name was said something similar. What's a Tamer?"

"You mean you have yet to see another Digidestined at all? Then how do you know how this works?!"

_**NEXT TIME: You haz 'splainin' to do~**_


End file.
